Till it happens to you
by HopeinaLovelessPlace
Summary: Bella and Edward divorce... a/h... ooc... just boredom but I liked it... I wrote it after listening to A song of the same title by Corinne Bailey Rae... I like writing stories from songs... but either way I hope you ENJOY!


Another Storyy... well no really its a OneShot not a lemon... just me writing random stuff... who really knows... who does... but its what if Edward and Bella divorced... the end is really good... no crying I promise! :D

If u are really bored and reading this or not either way enjoy! And a new chapter of Siren is comin! I promise! :D

"Damn it Edward!" I threw a glass that shattered on the wall a few feet from him. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Bella, please it's not as bad as it sounds, it was just a kiss. Please"

"With my best friend Edward!" he walked towards me. "Get out! This marriage was a mistake I hate you! I swear if I see you again I will kill myself! Get out!"

When he chose not to leave, "Fine! You have the flat for tonight! There are many other places to live in London, no I can't stay here, I have no family or friends anyways, I'm leaving."

"Bella, PLEASE! Don't do this! I am sorry, immensely"

"How about you and Jessica live happily ever after," I flung open the door leading from our Newlywed home turned Love nest, the home Edward and I shared for the past 10 years. The home that housed our marriage a marriage that ended on our anniversary. "Keep the clothes" I screamed down the hall, hoping my voice would carry to my statue of an ex-husband.

The divorce went quickly, I opted out of being at the meetings to finalize it and asked my lawyer Ms. Weber to not accept any type of money, the apartment was in my name and such I wanted it sold and the money lodged in my account, everything else was his, the cars, the furniture, everything else and as such I wanted them out of my home in the next 3 days, no more no less.

The day of that meeting I went on my daily jog, leaving my hotel room, I wasn't sure where I was going I just knew I had to leave.

Panting with my hands on my knees I barely stood in their spot. The spot where he told me he kissed her. Infront of his company, next to the fountain where the switch was, he told me a story that she tripped on it and when he tried to help her she kissed him. Innocent enough I guess, the rest of the confession was what killed me. He loved her, or at least he believed he did, they kissed alot more after that, but he felt guilty doing so on our anniversary and that's when he realized he loved me, his feelings for her brought on by what he described as fear.

_Bullshit _

I don't know how I got there but I awoke in my bed and when I walked out of bed I realised I must have run back to my hotel room. My lawyer, Angela called letting me know that all terms have been agreed with and there is already a buyer for the apartment.

The apartment was beautiful and I knew immediately that New York would be my new home, the one place where I could run and no one could find me. Jessica was my only friend and he was my heart Charlie had died last year and that was it for family. So without companionship, a heartbeat and family I fled to New York in an attempt at self preservation.

But not before I left to our flat just one more time. As I sat in my airplane first class seat I recalled the small mountain of heartache I just left. "Taxi I am going to Heathrow but I would like to make a stop in New Cross first."

I guess I didn't feel right leaving her, my first love, my first flat, without saying goodbye.

The new owner wouldn't be there until later in the day and I wanted a human minute alone with her.

When I walked into the room it was the same as I had left it, I don't know why I expected a change the walls were bare but still there same homely colour hard wood floors ceiling to floor windows an amazing view, I loved this place.

I had asked the cabby to let the meter run and the kind old man named Jasper let me leave the taxi stating I could take my time. His words didn't fall on deaf ears; I knew I needed to go my own pace at leaving. Me saying goodbye to this apartment was my way of saying goodbye to him, her, my job, my life, my city, and I needed the closure.

My hands traced a the walls as I walked around the living area, I inadvertently moved out of the way of where furniture used to be remembering the room where he and I shared our first night.

"No tears" I chanted to myself the words were echoing in my ears as I approached the building but I found it difficult to hear myself in the house so I almost screamed it to myself as I journeyed the home.

I walked up the stairs for the last time and walked into our room. His smell immediately knocked me over, I fell on my hands and knees with my head held down, I was praying to my God that He would give me strength and yet again I screamed "No tears"

I turned over on the floor in my button up shirt and suit pants, not caring what would come of them as I laid in the foetal position. "No tears" I took breaths and punished myself. "No tears!"

He was my life everything I did in our 10 years was for him, I wanted kids he was not ready, so I waited on him to come home and wrap me in his arms, play my body like the fine tuned instrument it was and in the height of all the pleasure he would whisper "I'm ready."

I thought this was the night, when he entered the room he called for me and when he found me he lifted me from the couch and kissed me ferociously he loved me I knew but was reassured when he whispered it between our kisses. His hands traced every contour of my body, he knew how to play this and I sounded a beautiful orchestra when he played me. I knew this was it and I guess that was the reason I had been so upset when he whispered "I cheated"

"No tears!" I whispered, the words weren't working anymore and I knew I had to leave the room. Wiping an unruly tear I locked the bedroom door behind me. Back downstairs I had to say goodbye to my kitchen, I rubbed my hands across the kitchen counter where we had more than our fair share of meals, and then some.

My father and mother divorced when I was young, and before she died I promised her I wouldn't marry young, that's why on my wedding day at the age of 23 I thought I was ready and honestly I was Charlie knew it and I was happy he was happy for me. But without her telling me I knew I wouldn't have married Edward Cullen the first time he asked me when we were 19 it was just not going to be done, but maybe if I had I would be 29 now instead of a 33 year-old divorcee.

Nevertheless I left my kitchen not strong enough to let the wave of the memories of our first night together drown me.

After staring at her for one more time, I left the flat and wondered down the hall to the elevator, I could still hear my words echo in the confined space.

"Bella!" The man infront of me was familiar, he stood in the elevator and stared at me with green emeralds for eyes.

"Edward" I breathed out

I was pulled out of the hallway and the doors closed after me. Before any sense could be made of it our lips were on each other, he stopped the elevator between floors and pushed me against one of the sides, if it weren't for him I would have fallen but his steel-like body kept me upright just enough so he could plant merciless kisses on me, my lips, my shoulders, my neck.

He played me twice in that elevator and I him. Our moans filled the small metal box and in those moments we were just married and couldn't make it to the apartment.

My pants lay on top of his in a heap at the door while our shirts were unbuttoned on our bodies.

He knew exactly how to make me squirm, he knew how to pluck me, how to blow me, he knew the harder he pressed the louder the noise, he knew how to hold me and which of his masculine fingers he should choose to play me with.

The noises from that lift would have made the Philmonic Orchestra green with envy.

The way he knew me equalled the way I knew him and the waves of pleasure that swept through the elevator left us breathless.

When he lowered me to the ground we re-dressed and given a few crushes in material we were decent.

"Join me for coffee please"

I turned to him and for the last time I kissed him, this was my closure from Edward something I would have cheated myself out of and was happy that I got.

"I'm leaving Edward, now I have to get to Heathrow."

"Where are you going? When are you back? Please Bella, don't leave"

"Edward, what we had was beautiful, and I swear I will never forget you but," the ding signalling the lobby sounded "I am leaving and I hope you all the happiness in the world."

With my last words I grasped his hand and allowed him to kiss me on the cheek before I left him.

When I ran from the building I found refuge in a speeding cab destined for Heathrow.

My hand felt a bit lighter and I am happy I couldn't see his face when he saw his mother's wedding band in his hand as I left. The words engraved didn't fit me anymore.

I paid the driver plus a hefty tip and walked towards the queue made for my flight.

The sounds of the airport relaxed me; flying was one thing I couldn't get sick of.

I sat at my terminal munching on a blueberry muffin when a familiar scent hit me, as I brought my hand back up to my nose I smelt Edward, I didn't feel sickened I actually felt more relieved, I loved him who was I to lie to myself, I did. I was reminded of his perfect body today and I knew that the way my body fit with him would never be found with another human being.

I checked my watch hour and a half before my flight time and with that I thought about my Edward.

A voice over the PA system brought me from my reverie and for an instant I believed I was a step closer to that loony bin than I thought but it was true Edward was on the PA asking me to marry him again.

The words were intertwined in a poem he wrote for me; he ended the beautiful poem with the words on the band: I will be with you forever, heart, mind, body and soul. In that moment I found myself screaming yes as loud as I could, in no particular direction and before I knew it hands were lifting me from behind and spinning me around.

When I was lowered by my Adonis once more for the day and I was reminded of his lips, cheers filled the airport as fast as tears filled my eyes.

I looked at him and knew I could never live without him, not even if I wanted to.

"Bella Swan, would you do me the favour of being my wife again, I know my mistakes and you know them also but I also know you trust me, you love me and there isn't a doubt in your mind if I loved you"

Edward Cullen knew he was the director of this orchestra, he knew every thought, every feeling he knew his soul mate and I mine.

"Yes" I whispered before he kissed me, deeply and passionately.

"But Edward" he froze for a minute, he knew what I was going to say "If you ever cause me that heartbreak again"

"I will castrate myself Bella" he finished my thought and kissed me again.

Brought from my thoughts I sat up quickly in my first class seat. "You okay, Bella?" The voice next to me calmed my tense body and I nestled into his shoulder as he kissed me on the head. "I'm more than okay" I responded.

After our second wedding which was smaller than the first we welcomed our first daughter, Carlie a year later after our honeymoon in France where he whispered "I'm ready"

_Fin._

So I wrote this when a friend told me about something... I know ppl who are hounding for a new Siren Chapter... it's comin! N i hope u love it!... I also hope you loved this one... not one of my most believable things but true love always prevails... im so naive lol :D


End file.
